The University of Michigan Clinical and Translational Sciences Award (UM CTSA) will focus the formidable strengths of one of the world's finest research institutions on supporting and facilitating clinical and translational "team science". The UM CTSA will be housed in the newly created Michigan Institute of Clinical and Health Research (MICHR). MICHR was created by the University to maximize the potential of an institution that is extremely supportive of interdisciplinary research and has tremendous strengths in the health sciences. MICHR creates a partnership between relevant unit of the University, the NIH, external industry partners, and the community. The overwhelming majority of UM schools, colleges, and institutes are participating, including the top-ranked Schools of Business, Dentistry, Medicine, Nursing, Social Work, and Public Health, the Colleges of Engineering, Pharmacy, and Literature, Science and Arts, the Division of Kinesiology, the Institute of Social Research, and the Life Sciences Institute. The University-owned Health System, which includes integrated outpatient and inpatient facilities, is contributing significantly to a strong partnership with the UM CTSA. The Director of MICHR is the PI of the UM CTSA grant, and reports to a University Executive Vice President, who also oversees the Medical School and Health System. In addition to the grant resources, the institution is contributing nearly $11 million/yr of in-kind support, cost-sharing, support of pilot and recruitment programs, and renovation costs, a more than 1:1 match of NIH dollars. Blue Cross Blue Shield of Michigan and Pfizer are also making sizable investments. Departments are also contributing more than 100 FTE in potential faculty effort, so that MICHR can grant effort for pilot studies, K-12, and new "mini-K programs". These aggregate resources are used to create robust infrastructure and support based on strong existing units and programs, as well as academic programs in key clinical and translational disciplines, to provide faculty leadership, expertise, and consultation as well as high quality services. These Programs are in Biomedical Informatics, Biostatistics, Clinical Translation, Novel Methods, Technical Cores, Community Engagement, Ethics, Health Disparities, Pediatrics, and Regulatory Support. A radically reconfigured Participant and Clinical Interactions Resource is also described. These programs are all united by an Education Program that reaches a wide spectrum of audiences: from undergraduates to mid-career faculty, from basic scientists to population researchers, from staff to community members. Both accelerated options and intensive programs are available. Finally, a robust pilot program will disburse up to $8 million/yr in pilot funds, focusing on stimulating translational and interdisciplinary studies.